Piccolo fuses with Kami in Saiyan Saga
by Mr.Dragon Ball Z Fan Fiction
Summary: A little what if with Piccolo fusing with Kami in the Saiyan Saga
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

What If Piccolo and Kami Fused to Fight the Saiyans

It was the day the saiyans were going to land on Earth. Piccolo sensed the two saiyans energy and knew of only one way to defeat them. He would have to fuse with Kami.

Of course he knew the precautions about fusing with Kami. If Kami did fuse with him the dragonballs would disappear. But he also knew that if he didn't fuse with Kami he would die anyway and the dragonballs would still diappear.

As Piccolo talked to Kami about fusing the more Kami thought it was a good idea. Finally, Kami gave in and fused with Piccolo. Piccolo's power skyrocketed.

"Nappa, did your scouter catch that?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah," Nappa said, "what do you think it was?"

"I'm not quite sure," Vegeta said, "but it might be Kakarot. Especially with a power level of 6000."

"These pieces of junk are probably broken," Nappa said, "there's no way Kakarot's power level is 6000."

"We'll find out won't we," Vegeta stated calmly.

The space pods hit the ground hard. The saiyans got out of their pods and checked their scouters. They saw six different power level readings.

They were 1200, 981, 1010, 1050, 950, and 6000. "So who should we go after first?" Nappa asked.

"I say we go after that 6000 power level," Vegeta said coolly.

"Fine," Nappa said.

They got up into the air and flew quickly to Piccolo.

"Wow," Piccolo said to more himself than Gohan, "that's fast."

Piccolo suddenly turned slightly left. "There's another one! His power is fairly significant to ours and he is going to be here before the other two saiyans. Get ready, Gohan!"

As the person flew over to meet Piccolo he felt his power. He hurried.

Piccolo realized it was Krillin when he lowered himself to the ground. He was relieved.

"Wow Piccolo! You've really powered up haven't you?"

"Yeah, that old geezer and I have decided to fuse and make a super powerful warrior!"

"That's awesome but doesn't that mean that-" he was cut off

"Yeah, that means the dragon balls are gone but enough chit chat... They're here!"

Sure enough, the saiyans were floating about 50 feet from the ground. "Ah, so these are the saviors of this wretched planet," Vegeta said mockingly. Nappa laughed when he hit his scouter and realized that the 6000 power level was now at 2000.

"Vegeta, i think these things are broken," Nappa said. "Because that power level of 6000 we saw earlier is gone."

"Remember Nappa, these earthlings have found a way to hide their true power. So these scouters are most unreliable."

Vegeta tossed his scouter on the ground. Nappa did the same. "The small guy must be the stronger of the two because the big oaf is following whatever he does," Piccolo muttered. Piccolo shuddered as he felt the power of the small one.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot... the saibamen!" Nappa said. As Nappa said this a familiar three eyed man lowered himself to the ground.

"Hey Krillin," he said, "glad you could make it."

"Where's Chiaotzu?" Krillin asked.

Oh yeah. I was going to bring him but that was before I sensed these guys' power. So I left Chiaotzu up in the mountains. I really don't think he would of stood a chance against these two."

"Good idea," Krillin said.

As Krillin turned back he saw the ugliest creatures he had ever seen. They were short and green and looked like brussel sprouts.

Nappa was about to let the creatures loose when a voice rang out. "You can't start a fight without me!" Gohan looked up at the smirking man named Yamcha.

"Another one!" Nappa said impatiently. "I'm gonna have fun torturing all of you to tell us where the dragon balls are."

"How does he know about the dragon balls?" Krillin asked terrified.

"The scouters they wear must be transmission devices!"

"Enough talking I'm getting bored," Nappa said yawning.

"Saibamen, attack!" Nappa yelled.

The saibamen spread out and each battled a Z- fighter. Piccolo, Tien and Krillin quickly gained the upper hand even though Piccolo was battling two. Yamcha was taking the battle as a joke and Gohan's inexperience and fear caught up to him. Piccolo quickly destroyed his saibame to help Gohan.

"Don't take your eyes off of him," Piccolo barked," feel him out."

Gohan did as he was told and hit the saibaman with a punch to the gut. Krillin hit his saibaman with a Kamehameha wave and crushed him. Tien used his multi form attack and decimated it. Yamcha was beating his saibaman but was still taking it as a joke. He used a Kamehameha wave hitting the saibaman.

He was being very arrogant when the saibaman jumped up and attached itself to Yamcha. That was when it blew itself up.

"NO!" Krillin screamed. He attacked Gohan's saibaman and killed him witha Destructo Disc.

"What,"Nappa said, " how is that were the strongest saiobamen we had. How did those puny earthlings kill them all?"

"Now, about you fight us you big oaf," Piccolo said smirking. He was hiding his true power and wanted to see the look on this dumb giant's face when he unleashed it...

Thanks for reading chapter one guys! Remember to review and give me feedback. So anyway... what will happen when Piccolo collides with Nappa find out next time...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

Chapter 2: Nappa Vs. Piccolo

Nappa eyes widened in anger. "Who are you calling dumb, you Namek trash!" Nappa charged Piccolo, who easily evaded his attack.

"You're way too slow. You're anger is blinding you," Piccolo said mockingly. At that, Piccolo leapt into the air and dove straight for Nappa. Nappa just barely dodged Piccolo. As Nappa turned though,Piccolo caught Nappa in the jaw with a boot. Nappa groaned in pain.

"You'll pay for that one," Nappa said angrily.

"Settle down,Nappa!" Vegeta said impatiently. "You're so angry you can't even see straight. This namekian is showing up in every aspect. Or do you want me to come down there and finish this namek for you."

Nappa gulped. "No,Vegeta I'll finish him off." Nappa turned to Piccolo. "So you think you're tough namek. So be it, it makes it more fun for me to crush your hope of defeating me." Nappa laughed and then sighed.

Nappa powered up and a yellow burst of aura shot up from his body. He sprinted at Piccolo and Piccolo caught his punch easily. Piccolo squeezed his hand until he heard the crunching of his bones. Piccolo then released Nappa's hand and punched him in the gut. Nappa bent over and Piccolo kicked him in the side aiming his body at a cliff.

Nappa's body collided with the mountain and Piccolo blasted the debris. Nappa shot up into the air bleeding and angry. "Why you," he yelled and shot a blast of white energy at Piccolo, "Impact Bomb!"

Piccolo shot his Destructive Wave at Nappa's Impact Bomb and they had a little skirmish but Piccolo's ultimately overpowered Nappa's. Nappa stared in one had ever survived an attack like that except Vegeta. Nappa dropped to the ground.

Veins rippled all over his body from anger. He sprinted at Piccolo again but this time he disappeared right in front of Piccolo. Piccolo closed his eyes and sensed out Piccolo's energy. He suddenly kicked at the air and hit Nappa in the chest.

The Z-fighters stood amazed. They had no idea Piccolo had this kind of power. They had all trembled at this huge saiyan's power but Piccolo was beating him with ease.

"Nappa, that's enough," Vegeta said.

"But why, Vegeta?" Nappa asked, "Things were just starting to get interesting."

"No, Nappa. You were making a fool of our warrior race. Even a fool could tell you were losing your grip on this battle."

At this, Nappa stormed off. Right before he left, he muttered something about destroying this planet's military. He flew off. When Piccolo turned around he looked at Vegeta. Vegeta smirked at him.

"Now I see. That power level of 6000 we saw earlier it wasn't Kakarot, it was you."

At this Piccolo looked confused. "Oh that's right, you think Kakrot's name is, what was it again, oh that's it, it was 'Goku'. So, now you know. But enough about him, I see you're more of a challenge then he is." After Vegeta said this he laughed.

"What are you laughing at, saiyan," Piccolo asked.

"It's just that you, who could barely beat Raditz, hopes to defeat the Prince of all Saiyans! It's laughable. But now i'm glad to see that you might be able to keep up with me until Kakarot decides to show up."

At this Piccolo smirked. He raised his energy level and it shook the nearby mountains. He charged at Vegeta who disappeared and appeared on a nearby mountain. Piccolo was amazed at his speed. He looked up at Vegeta expectantly, but was disappointed. Vegeta just stared at him.

Just then, Krillin yelled out,"guys, do you feel that power. It must be Goku!"

And indeed it was Goku. Gohan almost cried in his joy and Tien looked surprised. Everyone sighed relieve, excluding Piccolo and Vegeta. Piccolo looked shocked but grinned because after he was done beating the saiyan, Goku was next. Vegeta repressed a grin. Finally, he would get a chance to pummel the third class clown into the ground.

Vegeta grabbed his scouter, just to make sure baldy was right. Indeed he was, as his scouter picked up a power level of 6000. Vegeta's look changed from happy to grimacing. If the namek's power increased this much, there was no telling how much a saiyan's would. Just then, the namek took his chances and sprung at Vegeta catching him in the face. Vegeta grabbed Piccolo's hand and kicked him away.

Piccolo hit a mountain and it crumbled at the force. Piccolo shot out of the debris though, without a mark on him. Indeed this would be fun, Vegeta thought. But Vegeta was also careful about Kakarot. He had to kill this namekian before he showed up, unless he wanted Kakarot and the namek to beat him just like they beat Raditz. He shuddered at the thought.

Piccolo charged Vegeta again, but this time with more skill and speed. He tried punching Vegeta in the gut but was blocked, the noise of the hit resonating through the desert wastelands. Vegeta then tried kicking Piccolo but he dodged the kick and blasted Vegeta in the side. Vegeta recoverde quickly by sending a blast of his own towards Piccolo's head. Piccolo hit the weak blast with his fist, but Vegeta used this time to get behind Piccolo.

"How in the-" he was cut off as he was blasted in the back by Vegeta. Vegeta pounced on Piccolo and gave him a series of fists to the gut and chest. Finally Piccolo caught both of his fists and headbutted him away. Piccolo then booted Vegeta into a nearby cliff. Piccolo blasted the debris but vegeta dodged the attack.

Vegeta flew up high into the air. when he was several hundred feet in the air, he cupped his hands together. "Galick Gun, fire!" he shouted and a huge purple energy wave shot from his hands. Piccolo's eyes widened and he raised his two fingers and shouted, "Special Beam Cannon!"

The two beams of energy met about 50 feet from the ground. They seemed even, but Piccolo knew he couldn't keep this up. His power started slipping. Vegeta's beam was starting to creep towards the ground.

Just then, a blue beam of energy came out of nowhere. Vegeta had no idea what had happened until he saw the tall, black spiky haired man in the orange gi. He yelled in frustration as he knew he would have to be on his guard for this...

**Thanks everyone for reading and see you next time for the showdown between Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta! Oh and i'll be updating almost everyday so don't worry about that.**

**Below is the power level list so far:**

**Piccolo(warming up)- 7000**

**Piccolo(battling Vegeta)-14000**

**Krillin(Max)-1800**

**Tien(max)-2500**

**Gohan(max)-1350**

**Nappa(max)-5000**

**Vegeta(battling Piccolo)-15000**

**Goku(starting battle)-7000**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

Chapter 3: Goku and Piccolo Vs. Vegeta

Goku looked on at Piccolo and sensed his incredible power. He was shocked, would be an understatement. Goku had always been stronger than Piccolo but now Piccolo's power was much higher almost has much as his kaioken was.

Piccolo saw Goku gaping at him and smirked. He couldn't wait to defeat Goku finally. Then Piccolo turned towards Vegeta, still smirking.

"Are you two done with the reunion, yet?" Vegeta asked calmly, even though Piccolo could see him sweating. Goku just laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said still grinning, "so are you ready, Piccolo?"

"What are you talking about you fool, I've been ready."

After Piccolo said this, Goku dropped to the ground next to Tien, Gohan, and Krillin. He told them to leave immediately and they did as they were told. When Goku looked back up at Vegeta and Piccolo he noticed they were about to start battle. Goku just crossed his arms and decided, grudgingly, to let Piccolo and Vegeta battle it out.

Vegeta grinned and disappeared and appeared right in front of Piccolo. Vegeta threw a fist at Piccolo, but Piccolo caught his fist easily.

"So, are you gonna help out, Goku?" Piccolo asked, smirking in triumph. At this Goku flew up to Vegeta and Piccolo and kicked Vegeta in the back. Vegeta flew into a nearby mountain, but he jumped out immediately blasting at Piccolo and cathing him off guard. Piccolo hit the ground hard, immobilized for awhile.

Goku was about to ask if he was okay but before he could say anything, Vegeta punched him hard in the gut. As Goku bent over, Vegeta cupped his hands together and hit Goku in the back of the head hard enough to make him make a huge crater in the ground.

Meanwhile, Nappa was now done destroying the city and was very bored. He looked on his scouter and felt three huge power levels. He knew Vegeta's was the largest but the other huge ones were unknown. He flew off towards the powers, with a scared look on his face.

Piccolo was now back on his feet and rushed at Vegeta. Vegeta saw him out of the corner of his eye and side stepped him at the last moment. Vegeta tried kicking him in the chest but piccolo caught him and whipped him to the Ground. Vegeta backflipped in the air, and he landed gracefully on the ground. Piccolo came down and Piccolo punched him in the chest, taking Vegeta's breath away. Goku also hit Vegeta, by kicking him in the face sending rolling on the ground. Vegeta gasped in pain.

Piccolo jumped into the air and landed on Vegeta. Vegeta let out a grunt of pain, and Piccolo punched Vegeta about 20 times before Vegeta blasted Piccolo off of him. Vegeta was bleeding and his armor was covered with dust and dirt. But before Vegeta got up, Goku used the kamehameha wave on Vegeta. Vegeta didn't have time to dodge, but before the blast hit, a blast came out of nowhere and hit the kamehameha off of Vegeta.

Vegeta looked up and saw a huge bulking figure standing there smirking. Nappa, which was who it was, dropped to the ground and charged Goku. Goku stepped back to gain a little leverage. Nappa crashed into him, but it was Nappa who was blown back.

Nappa shot a ball of energy at Goku who deflected it away but while he deflected it away Nappa appeared behind him. Nappa tackled Goku, but Goku blew Nappa off of him with his energy. Nappa looked scared now. The power level that registered on his scouter was 10,000! "This stupid piece of junk," Nappa grumbled under his breath.

Goku shot up to Nappa like a bullet and quickly kicked Nappa twice sending him out of the air. Nappa moaned in pain as Goku crashed down upon him with energy balls that Nappa barely avoided.

Meanwhile, Piccolo and Vegeta kept battling, with Piccolo gaining the upper hand. Vegeta caught him with a punch, but when he tried kicking him in the chest Piccolo grabbed his legs and shook him until Vegeta's face was only about a half a foot away from the ground. Piccolo smirked as he kicked Vegeta repeatedly in the gut, chest, and his face. When Piccolo was done, He expanded his arms and sent Vegeta through three mountains.

Vegeta knew he couldn't keep this up for long,but he had an idea. All he needed was this planet's moon...

Nappa tried punching Goku multiple times, but Goku easily dodged each blow. Finally Goku became bored and thrust his hand at Napp and punched him in the gut as hard as he could. Nappa doubled over in pain, and Goku kicked him in the side sending him flying into the air. Goku used the kamehameha wave and blasted Nappa.

Piccolo saw Nappa and Goku's energy beam and sent his own Special Beam Cannon at Nappa. These attacks when combined, literally, turned Nappa into dust. Vegeta looked on at this spectacle and couldn't help but laughing. Piccolo and Goku looked at him in confusion and curiosity. Vegeta then said, "thank you for getting rid of him for me. He discgraced our race when he battled the namek. Then, he came back and lost to you, kakarot. If he couldn't easily kill you two weak fighter, then he deserved to die," Vegeta continued laughing then also said, "would either one of you want to join me now. I could use another, especially with your power?"

Goku looked serious and finally said," nah, I see the way you treat your partners. Not a lot of job security."

Piccolo laughed at this but turned serious quickly. He charged at Vegeta, but Vegeta expected this and jumped in the air and landed on a small cliff. Piccolo was about to attack, but before he could attack Vegeta raised his power. The ground shook under this power. Piccolo noticed Vegeta's power skyrocket. Vegeta saw the dumbfounded look on Goku's face and smirked.

Goku didn't even see Vegeta fly in front of him but he definitely felt his barrage of punches and kicks. When Goku let out a moan of pain, Vegeta laughed and sent Goku flying into the ground. Goku was about to get up when Vegeta blasted him back to the ground. Goku dodged the next array of blasts and yelled, "Kaioken!"

He flew at Vegeta and hit him across the face and punched him several times in the gut. Vegeta spit when Goku hit him the last time. When Vegeta backed away, Goku grinned, crossed his arms, and nodded his head. Vegeta looked up but was too late as Piccolo's elbow came down on his cranium, sending him into the ground.

When Vegeta looked up, he surprisingly smiled," I have something in store for you..."

**Thanks guys for reading. So... what do you think so far. If you want you can give me ideas on what to do in this series after the saiyan sag. Yeah, I'm gonna probably go through the entire Freeza saga, with my own twist and maybe do the android saga.** **See ya next time.**

**Below are the new list of power levels**

**Nappa(max)-5000**

**Goku(max)-10000**

**Goku(Kaioken)-20000**

**Piccolo(max)-19500**

**Vegeta(max)-18000**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

Chapter 4: The Final Battle

**Hey guys thanks for reading this fan fic. I hope you enjoyed it. This will be one of the final chapters for this story, but I will be posting other stories of of this timeline. If you can't find the new series it will probably be called 'The Super Namek Chronicles: Freeza Saga" and also look at my poll for who will be the one to beat Freeza. And remember enjoy!**

Vegeta stood up and released a ball of energy. Goku raised his arms in an attempt to block but the energy ball went right past him.

"I guess your aim isn't so good," Goku said grinning.

"No you, idiot. He wasn't aiming for you. I know that, but I don't know what he's doing with the energy ball."

Vegeta stood smirking until the energy ball exploded into a makeshift moon. Then, his brow furrowed in concentration. As he did this, Goku and Piccolo stood looking at him with confusion.

Then, Piccolo's eyes widened with fear. "Oh no!" he muttered.

Goku asked him what it was and Piccolo told him.

"He is turning into a great ape. That's what happened with Gohan and his power multiplies 10 fold! We must leave and fight another day. Or we could try to cutoff his tail, somehow. Maybe if you and I team up we can hold him off until we figure out a way to cut this monster's tail off."

Goku gasped as he saw a man who was barely over five and a half feet tall turn into an ape that was over 30 feet tall! Piccolo was also right. Vegeta's power increased dramatically. But at least there was one saving grace in this predicament. This ape Vegeta was very slow. So, it didn't matter if he was strong, he couldn't hit you.

Piccolo also noticed his major decreased speed and used it to his advantage. He circled Vegeta at great speed. As the ape followed Piccolo, goku blasted away at Vegeta, seemingly doing no damage. Goku charged Vegeta and while he blasted, Piccolo used a barrage of kicks and punches. Once again this did no damage.

When Vegeta got bored, He pushed Piccolo away and slammed Goku into the ground with his fist. Goku got up quickly though, as Vegeta tried to smash him with his foot.

While Goku distracted Vegeta, Piccolo formulated a plan to destroy the ball of energy. He tried blasting it,but that did nothing. As he was thinking about something to do about the big ball of energy, Vegeta blasted him with a blast from his mouth. Piccolo barely noticed this and was able to dodge. Vegeta flew at him. Even if he was slow, he could sure immobilize someone with fear from his intimidating size. Piccolo stood there as Vegeta hit him into a mound of debris.

"How does it feel, Namek. Getting hit into the ground," Vegeta boomed. Goku stood behind Vegeta and gained energy. Right when Vegeta turned around to blast Goku into the ground, Goku blasted him in the eye causing the great ape, great pain.

Goku then jumped on Vegeta and went to Kaioken mode and pummeled Vegeta. The blows didn't do much damage individually, but when combined with all his attacks they amounted to some damage. Goku finished with a huge blast to Vegeta's midsection.

Meanwhile, Gohan, Krillin, and Tien felt the huge surge of power coming from Vegeta. "Krillin, we need to go back," Gohan pleaded. Krillin turned to him with wide eyes.

Finally he said, "no Gohan, we would only get in your dad's and Piccolo's way. Besides, if anybody can beat that saiyan, it's Goku and Piccolo."

Tien nodded in understanding but just looked off in the distance towards the battlefield where the battle for the world was going on. Gohan's power surged upward as he got angry. "I'm helping my father!" he screamed and flew off towards the huge powers.

Krillin noticed something as he flew off. Gohan's power was about as big as Goku's was. Krillin didn't even go after him. He knew that no matter what he did, Gohan would fight for his father. Guilt flew over Krillin, though. What was he going to tell Chi-Chi.

Vegeta lay in the crater as Goku panted from that last attack. Goku grinned as he saw what he had done. But his grin turned to grimace as he saw Vegeta stand up, almost completely unscathed. But Goku did notice that Vegeta's power had dipped down a little. But not nearly enough to where they could actually stand a chance.

Piccolo stood up and blasted the back of Vegeta's head. He smirked at Vegeta when he turned around. "Did you forget about me you big oaf. You may be big and powerful, but you're slow. You can't sacrifice speed for power, not against me!" At this Piccolo disappeared and appeared behind Vegeta and kicked him in the back several times. But to no avail. Vegeta just swatted at his back connecting with Piccolo's body. Piccolo hit the ground but was back up again a few seconds later.

Vegeta tried stomping on Piccolo but Piccolo used his speed to avoid Vegeta's boot. Piccolo blasted Vegeta's other eye but Vegeta blocked this one. Goku came out of nowhere and kicked Vegeta in the back of the head sending him flying into the rubble and debris of mountains. Goku had gained enough energy to go Kaioken and had used it to his advantages.

Goku looked at Piccolo and they both nodded. They started blasting away and blasted Vegeta about 100 times before tiring out. They hardly sensed Vegeta's energy but still sensed it. His power had dropped tremendously. Then Piccolo and Goku destroyed the energy ball. They gave one final huge blast to destroy Vegeta.

As they started flying away, they saw a tiny figure appear on the horizon. Goku smiled as he realized it was Gohan.

"Woah, dad. You've lost a lot of energy. And you, too, Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan said excitedly. It took awhile but they finally reached Kame House and entered. To their surprise they saw all of their friends waiting. They asked about the battle and Goku told them the entire story.

"So, can we wish our friends back, or what?" Goku asked.

"No, Goku. I'm sorry but right before the battle with the saiyans started I fused with Kami. After we fused, the dragonballs disappeared.

"Oh. So that's why your power was so high. So that means Yamcha will have to stay in the Otherworld."

"No, the way the saiyans talked, they said there is another set on the planet Namek. That's where I am from."

The whole thing made all the people in Kame House to stand up. There were two sets of dragonballs! Their friend would be reborn!

But first Goku and Piccolo needed to rest. So while they rested, Mr. Popo showed Bulma the ship. He showed her how to use it and taught her some Namekian, just in case. Also while Goku and Piccolo rested, Bulma, Tien, Gohan, and Krillin left for Namek. They would arrive on Namek in one week.

Meanwhile,on the battlefield. Vegeta lay barely breathing. He called for his saiyan space pod and commanded it to go to Namek, where the dragonballs awaited. Vegeta smiled at the thought of his strength increasing after battling the earthlings. His power would soar when he regained full power. So instead of directing the space pod to go to Namek immediately, he chose to go to the nearest place with a healing chamber.

The next day...

Piccolo and Goku had recovered, with the help of a senzu bean. They were going to battle it out when Mr. Briefs told them they could battle it out on the spaceship he was nearly finished building. He finished it about about five hours later and told them about the gravatron he had built inside of it. Mr. Briefs told them they would reach Namek in about two weeks. Piccolo loved the idea of fighting Goku for two weeks.

So after Goku had grabbed over 50 senzu beans they were off into the great unknown...

**So tell me what you guys think about this chapter with reviews and feedback, see ya later! Oh and don't forget to go and vote on my poll, and don't wait for my new series "The Super Namek Chronicles: Freeza Saga"**


End file.
